


The Daughter of a Sapphire

by TheTale_Teller



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTale_Teller/pseuds/TheTale_Teller
Summary: This is a tale of a gem, or should we say a half gem half human. But it's not about our protagonist Steven, this is about a girl who discovered who she is and what her adventures take her while trying to have a normal live. But when someone lives with a alien gem, what is normal?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

5000 years ago…..

 

In a plain over a hill, an army gathered together. They were ready to fight a common enemy. Their leader walked to higher ground to talk to her people.

 

“My fellow Crystal Gems! We have come this far. We manage to pull our the diamonds, but we need to push harder. Over there lies our last assault. We win this and we shall win our freedom!” cried the leader of the Crystal Gems, .

 

A Rrose Qquartz, the first to rebel against the ones who oppressed over us.

 

And there I was, in the second line. I was a Ssapphire --, XJ-Txj-t934 was myi designation. But I took it as my name. Together was my two2 best friends, a Lapislápiz Llazuli and a Jjasper. I still remember howwho it happened, the day we fled.

 

300 years before...ago.

 

The shattering of Ppink Ddiamond was a fact known by everyoneanyone. And that affected all the diamonds’ courts. Blue stayed on the Eearth, with the hope she could avenge Ppink Ddiamond and returns to homeworld, . While Yellow Ddiamond gave assistance when she wasn't conquering other planets. Me, I was one of Bblue Ddiamond’s court Ssapphires,. pPrepared to foretold the future whenever we were requested to. But, life wasn't easier for us. Not after one of her Sapphires fused with a Rruby. The whole thing was an scandalous. And Blue Ddiamond began to press us harder more over us. At first we knew we needed to try to adapt, but the more pressure she put on us, the more we felt we'dll crack. Until I saidy no more, I'll escape when the first opportunity is at hand.

 

I was assigned to travel to earth. There was a hessonite who need my help on deciding the best course of action. I knew my role, and never to stay away from it. I did her bidding. I went on the first ship available. Inside was a jasper guard. She had a blue and red pattern surrounding her body. According to my future vision she was going to salute me in a nervous way.

 

-Hello…. Yo-your highness- said the jasper, she immediately made the same salute to the diamonds, just like I predicted.

 

-Hello, seems that you were assigned to be my guard- I said

 

-Uh, yes! I was assigned by blue agate. Mission to protect you at all cost where her words- said the jasper. The amount of nervousness and the firm actitudes made her look kind of cute.

 

-Ready to flight captain- said a yellow citrine approaching to our docking bay.

 

-right, please rest assured that you will arrive save your highness- said again the jasper.

 

She sit in the pilot sit and began to activate the motors. It was a long way to go so I sit in one of the seats nearby. The gravity motor began and we traveled through the light distortion. While traveling I felt that my guard was rather terrified.

 

-Nervous are you?- I said trying to break the silence.

 

-N-No your highness- said the jasper.

 

-But I feel like you're doubting- I said.

 

-Never, my agate training made me reject any fear from me. It's just….. That I never thought of becoming the guard of a gem as important as you- said the jasper.

 

-Oh, please. I'm not that important- I said blushing.

 

-that's not what the files said. I hope this damn rebelión would end soon- said the jasper.

 

-I unfortunately can't fortole that. But I hope it too. Beside I'll have my well trained jasper to protect me- I said.

 

The jasper change to a expression of shock. I fear my words make her so nervous that a compliment like that never crossed her head. She remain silent, blushing a lot. I try my best not to laugh, but was almost impossible. Then an image of the planet earth crossed my mind. We were about to arrive to earth, the earth who used to belong to pink diamond.

 

-We're about to arrive- said the jasper

 

We descended and landed on a safe platform occupied by our forced. Or I shall say yellow diamond forces. The ship landed, and the door opened. A group of topaz soldiers surrounded the ship, looking away. They knew about our arrival. Then the Hessonite who call for me walked to us.

 

-Your excellency, good thing that you manage to arrive to earth- Responded with pride.

 

-indeed. Please lead the way- I said.

 

-Please come. Unfortunately my generals are patrolling the zone. You shall remain in that tower in the meantime. Your help will be much appreciated- said the hessonite.

 

-With luck, one of your generals will return with news- I said.

 

-If you predict it, sure we'll be lucky- said the hessonite.

 

My jasper guard followed me, before the entrance of the base, two topaz carrying axes stopped her.

 

-Hey!- responded Jasper angry.

 

-What? You thought you could enter? How silly. Jasper and Amethyst guards are. You shall remain outside, waiting- said the hessonite in a mocking tune.

 

-But I…- was about to say.

 

-Sorry, did I not made myself clear?- said the hessonite

 

she put her hand near her gem located in her chest and dragged from it a sword. The jasper was shaking in fear, the two topazes stepped back. They knew that she was about to get puffed, or shattered. The hessonite was ready to attack, but someone stepped.

 

-That won't be necessary- I said.

 

-Your highness, she must learn about rules- said the hessonite.

 

-I'm well aware of it. But this jasper here is just following the task she was giving. As far as I'm seeing, she's doing what she must do- I said.

 

The hessonite wasn't sure what to do. She want to really hit or puff that gem.

 

-Or, you can puff her, but I don't know how yellow diamond would react when she read my report. No sorry, I already know it- I replied.

 

-That….won't be necessary your highness. I might be a little harsh on her. She might be able to pass, for the moment- said the hessonite

 

The hessonite was smiling, but behind that smile she was furious about me. Jasper let a sigh of relief.

 

-Pearl!- Screamed the hessonite.

 

-Yes commander- came out pearl from the base.

 

She was wearing a normal dress the  any other pearl would dress back in Homeworld. She had her gem on her shoulder, and was making the salude too.

 

-Please, scort this two to her chamber. And make them feel comfortable- Said the hessonite.

 

-Yes commander, your highness, please come- said the pearl beginning to walk.

 

Jasper and I followed the pearl through the base. The base wasn't that big, but located in an strategically area that was an advantage point. The pearl turn left and then walk upstairs. After some time we arrived to a front door. Before the Pearl manage to open it, I hear a voice from behind me.

 

-I'm impressed. Not everyone manage to talk like that to the captain and live to tale it- said the voice.

 

-You must be a Lapis Lazuli? Isn't it?- I said looking at her.

 

She was like any other Lapis Lazuli, just that her hair was a little longer, her dress was large with some golden details on it. She was also using the blue diamond insignia in her chest.

 

-I wonder if you manage to deduce it by yourself, or it was that future vision of yours- replaide again the lapis.

 

I giggled a little.

 

-Lapis Lazuli! Show more respect!- said the pearl indignated.

 

-I'm, oh sorry, I realized I didn't do the salute- said Lapis forming with her hands the diamond insignia.

 

-Ugh. Shouldn't you be there carrying supplies? Or ask the captain your next assignment?- said the pearl

 

-Are you mad? After this sapphire talking like that to her? If I go there she'll have my gem shards in a silver plate. Though that would be something you would like to happen- said Lapis

 

-No need of future vision to know that- said the pearl murmuring.

 

She then manage to open the door. Inside there was a chamber was accommodations designed especially for me. Though a jasper would find it uncomfortable.

 

-Please enjoy your stay- said the pearl.

 

-Yo, if you need something to get carried, just call me- said the lapis.

 

-Enough! Get out of her. Come on, shush- said the pearl angrily.

 

Lapis created her water wing and began to fly out the window. Now I was inside the tower, like the one on homeworld too. Jasper took a quick view of our surroundings. She did her best not to touch something, but the room was too little for her, that it was a difficult task. She touched some little statues that began to fall quickly. Jasper tried to catch it in mid-air, but the poor thing couldn't catch it on time. I run towards it really fast. I catch it and look at her smiling. Then I put the statue where it belong.

 

-I'm sorry- said jasper.

 

-no need to. It will be fine- I said.

 

Later that night, while meditating my situation, I hear something moving outside. But it wasn't any rebel, it was the Lapis I met earlier. I knew it was her because of my future vision.

 

-Wanna come to the rooftops?- she said.

 

Before I could answer her questions, I saw a timeline where she was captured and eventually shattered in front of me. But there was another where I go with her, but the details of what would happen next was really blurry. I agreed to go with her. I told my guard that I'll be nearby, not to worry at all. She didn't seems to like the idea but agree that I go with her. We went to the rooftop and she began to talk.

 

-Isn't it beautiful this world?- she said.

 

-You mean the earth?- I said.

 

-Yes, plants everywhere. A fresh air. And a lot of water. I have been around other worlds before, but this is my favorite. It's a shame it won't last- said the Lapis.

 

-You mean about the rebellion?- I said.

 

-Well no. I mean that once this is over, the planet will be fully colonized. It will die later- she answered in a sad tune.

 

I wanted to say something, but then a flashlight illuminate us.

 

-You over there! Let go of the sapphire!- screamed an amethyst guard.

 

-Go! Fly as fast as you can!- I said to the Lapis.

 

She formed her water wing and began to fly, but a lightning hit her on the back, causing her to fall into the ground. Then the Hessonite appeared before me.

 

-Well well well. Look what we have here. Attempting to steal this sapphire for your rebels don't you?- she said.

 

-I wasn't….. I just wanted to talk- she said struggling.

 

-That's a really pathetic excuse. But well, I'll have to deal with you. And you know. What does that means- said then hessonite creating her sword

 

She was about to use it to break the lapis gem, but I stopped her.

 

-Wait!- I said.

 

-Your grace. She is a traitor. And I know you have your protocols and all, but this is my base. And I won't let any outside here tell me what to do. Now return to your chamber!- Screamed the hessonite.

 

-Actually I wanted to take her to Blue Diamond and charge her for treason. But since you don't want to play by the rules, you left me no choice- I said.

 

The hessonite look confused. I raised my arm and quickly hit in the ground. The shockwave made everyone crumble. And then I began to immobilize all around me with my ice. All including the hessonite.

 

-What the?!- was about to say the lapis but I took her by her arm.

 

-No time to talk! Let's go!- I said

 

With my hyper speed I run with her, jump of the tower to the ground.

 

-Your highness?- said the Jasper guard looking at me running away.

 

-chase them! I want them executed immediately!- screamed the hessonite in anger after freeing herself.

 

The Jasper knew something bad was about to happen, and she must stop it. Meanwhile I ran and ran away from that clift. Now I was a rebel, and nowhere to go. I stopped and let the Lapis lazuli go. She stood on the ground a little before she regain her senses.

 

-Thanks, you really get mad the captain. She will hunt you down you know that- she said.

 

-I know, but I couldn't let her kill you because of talking- I said.

 

-That's nice. But you must hide now. This world ain't save. You risk a lot now- said the lapis

 

Then we hear something moving into the bushes. Me and lapis prepared ourselves to fight. We didn't knew what it was, nor we want to really know. I said to lapis where the location of the thing was. She used a pound nearby to create a water hand and catch whatever it was. Then we hear something talking.

 

-It's me!- said the voice

 

I immediately recognized it.

 

-Jasper?!- I said.

 

-Yes, please, put me down- she said.

 

Lapis let go the hand and that made her fall into the ground. Jasper stood up. I run into her.

 

-What are you doing here?- I said.

 

-I was following you. Why did you run like that?- she asked.

 

-I was trying to save her- I responded pointing at lapis.

 

-But why? Why would you do such a thing?- she asked back.

 

-Because there's no life in that. She was about to get shattered just for talking. I can't let something like that happen. If that's the homeworld I live on, then I choose not to return- I said.

 

Then in my mind a vision of a lightning hitting the jasper and puff her came to my mind. I yell and the three of us jumped avoiding the lightning.

 

-Such a great story. But unfortunately it comes to an end- said a voice.

 

It was the hessonite who found us. I saw in fear, I tried to look in every possible future, but there's was none where we run away. All was doomed.

 

-Now you shall pay for your transgressions- she said preparing to hit the final blow

 

The Jasper make her crash helmet to appear and stopped the strike.

 

-What are you doing?!- she the hessonite.

 

-I swear I will protect that sapphire, and that's what I'm doing- she said.

 

But the power the hessonite was bigger than her. She was hit badly. Then again our opinions were little. It was our end. But there was something I didn't count on. On the distance there were flashes of arrows going directly to the group of the hessonite. “It's the rebels!” she said protecting herself. And entire scout team went to our aid. The form a circle in front of us to protect us. They manage to make the hessonite team to retreat. Then came a gem over us.

 

-Hey that was brave of you. Say want to join the Crystal Gems? We are always welcoming new members- said the gem, it was a Serpentine gemstone.

 

I agreed, and that how I became a crystal gem. Sometimes that I will look up to with pride. And even in the time to come.


	2. About gems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl discovers who she is.

This story takes place in the outside of empire city. A place where I live. It's located like 20 minutes directly from my home to the center of empire city. Or like 8 blocks from the nearest bus stop. My name is Sophie, I'm a girl of about 13 years old. About my father, he's always busy in a big enterprise. He says he's happy with it, but sometimes I feel like he's too tired sometimes, though he doesn't admit it. About my mother….. Well she isn't with us anymore. Father always says that she was a beautiful woman and that she loved me as she loved him. The reason she's not with us is not clear for me, he said that we both couldn't exist at the same time. But I'm not sure what does that mean actually. Anyway I always have the pictures of her and father, to know how she looked like. She looked somewhat short, with a ponytail hairstyle, and some of her hair cover her eyes. I don't really have many memories about her. All I know is what father has told me already. I sometimes likes to feel that she's with us, and she helps me with my math homework or taking some tea.

 

About me, I'm…. unique..... among the others. Mostly because of my hair. About it my hair is all brown, except for a line that covers mostly one side of my hair in a light blue color. Also one of my eye is blue while the other is brown. Father says that I inherited that from her. Also I forgot to mention that I have this kind of thing in the back of my hand. Or in the front of my hand. It has an circular pattern and in the middle of it, a big triangle is formed. Father says that it's something that mother treasures the most and she wanted me to have it. I never really paid attention to it since it's attached to my hand, but I wanted to know where it comes from actually. I do actually like to draw a little. I don't remember when but I began to draw and I found I like it. Father sometimes says my drawing made him remember mother, I guess that's why I like to draw.

 

That's mostly about my family unit. Well, there's one more, my aunt Lapis. She ain't exactly my aunt, but she's been there since I have memory. Aunt Lapis is, in a matter of way, different like me. She has a blue skin, not like when someone is out of air and turn blue like in cartoons; she's literally blue, as well as her hair. She wears a blue blouse that has a star pattern on one side of the neck. She also wears something like leggings or long pants, I'm not really good with clothing things. Sometimes, people thinks she dress like a cosplayer, due to her blue skin. At first I thought it too, that Aunt Lapis uses some kind of skin paint. But as she says, it's part of who she is.

 

The relationship between her and dad is kind of… Harsh, she always argue with dad about me, Aunt Lapis says that I should go with her and train with her. But dad says I'm just a human, that I must remain normal. That's sometimes piss off her and sometimes disappear and then returned when I need to be taken care of. But I feel like there's more about me and mother that dad knows. I wanted to ask but he tries to avoid the question. I don't know why. But what I know is that, even if him and aunt lapis doesn't get along well, they're there for me. Sometimes I notice that, whenever aunt lapis go, there's something wet, like if water have been split around her. She said I'll know it one day when I'm ready, whatever does that mean.

 

Anyways, today I was drawing a little, a picture of my mother. When I finished it, I stare for a little to it, then I began to feel like if it was her who was behind the paper. I hugged the picture, and, I didn't know why, but I began to feel nostalgic. Like sad too. I began to cry a little. And it didn't helped too that dad and aunt lapis where fighting, again. When I was crying, I felt like the temperature was dropping down, which was a bit strange because we don't have air conditioning. And then I felt something falling over my head, as a amazing at it sounds, it were…

 

-Snowflakes?- I said puzzled.

 

Immediately Aunt Lapis and Dad entered the room, dad was covered in a sweater while Lapis was normal dressed. Like always. When I look around, not only snowflakes did fall, but also some of the things in my room was covered in some ice. Dad was shocked, so was I. I ran over them and began to say that I didn't knew how it happened, and also I cried because I was afraid father would punish me. Then dad just hugged me. I was puzzled about why he did that.

 

-So, you finally manage to accomplish it- he said.

 

-Daniel, do you know what does that mean right- said Aunt Lapis.

 

-I do, Sophie, there's something we must tell you about you and your mother- Said my Father.

 

-What is it?- I asked.

 

-Sophie, as you know, I'm not like any other person. And you too. We are special because, we are gem- said Aunt Lapis.

 

-Gem? What is that?- I asked.

 

-A gem…. Is us. We are being from another…. Planet. What make us special is our gemstone, that is located on our bodies- said Aunt lapis

 

-Why you say us?- I said.

 

-Because…. Your mother was a gem, like me. This thing in your hand- she said holding my hand and pointing to the stone in my hand -is your mother gem. Our gem is all for us- she said.

 

-What does it do?- I asked.

 

-Well, many things actually. But mostly this….- she said and took a step back.

 

I noticed some water coming out of her, in her back it formed a pair of water wings. It was really, magical.

 

-Magic!- was all I could say.

 

-Yes, you can say so- said Lapis.

 

-Do I have that magic too?- I asked amazed.

 

-Of course you have. All gems can- Said Lapis.

 

-Really?! That's so cool. But wait, why didn't you told me about it before?- I said.

 

-I guess that's me to blame- said father.

 

-What you mean?- I said.

 

-It was long ago. You see when you were about to born your mother told me not to reveal you about gem magic. She didn't knew that you could possibly inherited it. I didn't want to give you false hopes too. So we keep it secret- said Father.

 

-I see- I said confused.

 

Then I noticed how the snowflakes stopped to fall. I believe they stopped a while ago, but I couldn't say how long.

 

-You still have a lot to learn about us before properly use your powers- said Aunt Lapis.

 

-Yes! This is so amazing!- I said.

 

-Hold your horses Sophie- said father.

 

-What?- said Aunt Lapis.

 

-Even if you have this powers of yours, that won't be an excuse for you to not to do your other house task- say Father.

 

-But dad…- I said complaining

 

-I know you're excited but you still need chores to do. Once they're done you can go with aunt lapis- father said.

 

-Fine. I guess that's fair enough- I said.

 

-Perfect. Now first task of the day. Clean up. The water. And you too lapis- Father said.

 

-Ugh fine. Whatever- she exclaimed.

 

And so we did. We cleaned mostly of the water produced by aunt lapis and the one made by the snow that covered my room. I must say that Aunt Lapis had the easiest way to do it. But it didn't matter. I saw her and tried to mimic her to see if I could use my powers too. But it didn't work out, yet I'm not giving up, now that I know I have powers, I'll try to discover how to use them….somehow.


	3. Chapter 2: the Eye in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wierd event is happening in an faraway land, causing a distress in a member of Sophie's family.

At night, where everyone was sleeping, there was a commotion coming from Sophie's room. She was sleeping, but was disturbed by a nightmare. In her dreams there was a big giant eye that was coming near to earth. She also dreamed that it has some kind of armor and that fire comes from it. She also saw that people where running and screaming. She was confused, she should move but something was stopping her, in the distance a shadow was stopping her from moving. She couldn't see who the shadow from, but she felt it was dangerous. And then, above her, a light came out of nowhere. It had the shape of a woman in a long dress and curly hair. The woman turn into a shape-like arrow and finally landing on the eye, breaking it in a million of pieces. 

 

And then Sophie woke up. She opened the door of her room to take a glass of water. While she was walking she saw that her aunt lapis was sitting in the sofa. She softly walked toward her direction, and then she lapis noticed her. 

 

-Sophie? What are you doing here?- said lapis. 

 

-I should ask the same. Why don't you sleep?- said Sophie. 

 

-Hehe. Sophie gems don't need to sleep- said lapis. 

 

-really?! That's so amazing!- said Sophie thinking of all the things she could do if she can't sleep. 

 

-Actually no. It's kind of boring- said lapis 

 

-What? Why?- 

 

-Because all is silence and tranquility around here. Only when you are in this awaken state is where the fun began- said lapis 

 

Sophie laughed a little, until she remembered why she woke up in the first place. 

 

-Is everything alright?- asked lapis

 

-It's because of a nightmare I had- said Sophie. 

 

-Night…. Mare?- asked lapis. 

 

-Right… gems don't sleep. This will be complicated to explain…. Well is a human thing. It's when you sleep something bad, and you are scared- said Sophie. 

 

-Oh. Is that so? The could you please tell me of this bad sleep of yours?- asked lapis 

 

Sophie proceeded to talk about her dream to lapis. She was paying really attention to each words she said. But what alarmed her the most was the part of the shadow. After Sophie finished narrating her nightmare Lapis stood up immediately, she looked at Sophie seriously. Then she put her hand on Sophie shoulder. 

 

-let's go and finish that shadow off- said lapis 

 

-Eh?- said Sophie confused. 

 

Lapis was ready to fly upstairs and to knock the door down. Sophie immediately knew her aunt intentions and she must stop her at all cost. 

 

-Aunt Lapis! No!- screamed the girl stepping in front of her. 

 

-Sophie what are you?- said lapis. 

 

-Aunt Lapis… Is not real. Dream and nightmares are not real. Is just a product of our imagination. Our mind- said Sophie pointing her finger to her head. 

 

-So you say it's an illusion?- said lapis. 

 

-Eh….. Ki-kind of?- said Sophie not knowing what to answer. 

 

Lapis stood silent analyzing. Looking at Sophie's expression she understood that she was talking the truth, so she disappeared the water wings inside her gem. Then she sighted. 

 

-Fine. But I will mount guard on your room from now on- she said. 

 

"I probably shouldn't have talked this to aunt lapis in the first place" she thought. 

 

Sophie didn't want her to break her bedroom door, not after all the effort she put on decorating it. Since her father and her moved in the apartment, she dedicated all her free time on painting the door. But her masterpiece was a snow leopard at the bottom of the door. It's curious because she also saw that leopard in one of her dreams too. Sophie's father came out of his room, he was kind of angry and tired for the noise Lapis and Sophie did. He just said to both to go to sleep. Sophie didn't want to cause more trouble to her father so she went inside and went to sleep. Though Aunt Lapis help her to calm a little. She still was worried about the shadow thing. But finally the tiredness consumed her. 

 

The next morning Sophie woke up refreshed. She didn't had bad dreams, or any dream at all. She walked slowly to grab her breakfast. Lapsi was already on the sofa, Sophie guessed that there's where she stays all the time at night. Sophie took a cup and poured orange juice on it. And then grab some toast that she made. She sat on a chair next to the dining table. She took the remote control and turn the TV on. The TV syntonized the morning news. And on that was something that made Sophie spit the orange juice. 

 

-No way!- she said. 

 

-What is it princess?- said his father getting ready for work. 

 

-Huh? Did she found something?- asked Aunt Lapis. 

 

-Look! The TV!- said Sophie. 

 

Both get near to the TV. They were shock for what was being filmed through the news. It was a giant eye red eye that was coming closer to a little town. The news reporter said that the place was called Beach city. 

 

-Oh boy. That's a really big eye- said Sophie's father

 

-That's not all. I dream about it yesterday!- said Sophie. 

 

For Sophie it was not uncommon that she dream about something and that same thing happened the next day. She always says that it was a weird coincidence. 

 

Lapis was looking at the TV. She was quiet, and scared. That eye mean something, something really really bad. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Where could she run? It's been 5000 years, why now? Se asked. 

 

-Aunt Lapis?- someone asked. Lapis regained consciousness. 

 

Lapis look around and she saw that was Sophie who was calling her.

 

-Are you okay?- asked Sophie. 

 

-Yes… N-No… I.. Just don't know, why the rooming eye would…. - she said. 

 

Sophie's father look at the clock and saw that he was late. He took his suitcase and said goodbye to his daughter. But before he went he said to Sophie to watch on her aunt. He didn't like the way she's behaving. She said that she will be keeping an eye on her. Lapis was agitated, she walked in the room from one side to another, Sophie tried to understand what had made her aunt to behave so weird. She was like that the whole morning, even at evening. 

 

-Aunt Lapis. You are scaring me. Are you alright?- said Sophie. 

 

-Yes is just…. N-no, you're not ready- said lapis. 

 

-Not ready? Not ready for what?- said Sophie confused. 

 

Lapis stood silent. She didn't want to talk about that eye thing. Sophie knew that it came from outer space, but from where? And why her aunt was so agitated. She came near her aunt and hugged her. Lapis lifted her head and saw that Sophie was the one near her. 

 

-Come on Aunt Lapis. It's okay, I'm here- she said. 

 

A couple of snowflakes fall around them. Lapis knew that Sophie was sacred and sad. 

 

-Sophie. I'm okay. Is just that… That eye, it reminds me of something bad. I'm sorry for scaring you- said lapis. 

 

-is the eye related to the gems?- asked Sophie. 

 

-........ No. It's other thing, but we must go. If that thing is here we have to….- was about to say lapis but she was interrupted by Sophie. 

 

Suddenly a headache pass through Sophie's mind. But as soon as it appears, it was gone. Then in the TV showed, at noon, that a blast of light was going directly to the eye. The light was shown to be the shape of a woman, the same woman that Sophie dreamed about. 

 

-Rose- said lapis looking at the TV. 

 

The beam of light turn into an arrow to hit directly to the eye, destroying it in tons of pieces. Sophie was excited that that thing was gone. She was so excited that she didn't saw that some ice crystals began to form around her. Lapis knew that her power were about to rise. And that she will need proper training. 

 

-We must go to beach city!- said Sophie. 

 

-Why?- said lapis. 

 

-Lapis, that thing came from that place. If we manage to get there I will be able to know about my powers. I mean I dreamed all about it, sure is not a coincidence that it happened exactly- said Sophie. 

 

-No, we won't go there- said lapis. 

 

Sophie's face turn to a expression of sadness. 

 

-Because, we will go to somewhere more important- said lapis 

 

-Does that mean?!- said Sophie amazed. 

 

-Yes. We have to go to a mission. But that will have to wait tomorrow- said lapis.

 

Sophie hugged lapis for the emotion. And then she went to her room. Lapis turn and saw a picture of Sophie's father, Daniel, and the sapphire who was Sophie's mother. And then she took it. 

 

-Xj, I wonder if this is a good idea- she said at the picture.


	4. Chapter 3: A Cold Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie embarks in her first mission with her aunt. To a forgotten place covered by snow. In there they will find something lost, that was made for a special someone. And a person from the past will return

Sophie run upstairs to her room. She took a backpack large enough to prepare herself. She remembered what her aunt said. "Sophie. We are going to a dangerous place. But I'm sure that you and I will manage to get out of there. Since you still don't control your power, I need you to prepare yourself; so go to your room and bring all you need" that was her exact words. 

 

Sophie was looking in whatever she could use, flashlight, batteries, a survival guide, a rope that she had from last Halloween, back then she dressed as a ghost of a drowned captain holding an anchor; it was a fun Halloween back then. But now that rope will finally be useful for something. After preparing everything for the adventure, she took list again of things that might be useful. Then she thought that she was forgetting something, and then she realized that her coat was missing. She took her fluffy coat and put it in her backpack, her froggy styled backpack bought from a promotion of Whacky Bags. Something told Sophie that she might need that coat. Then she run at all speed to catch up with her aunt. Sophie made a note for her father who haven't arrived home yet. It was better this way because she knew her dad will oppose to the idea of going into an adventure. 

 

After leaving the note Sophie and her aunt lapis opened the apartment door and leave the house behind them. And now they have to took the stairs. Lapis was not very happy with the idea. And then she spoke: 

 

-You know…. There's an easier way to get down if here- 

 

-Yes? How?- asked Sophie. 

 

Aunt Lapis took a step back and she created her water wing. Then she took Sophie from her torso and began to fly carrying her. Sophie was amazed of how far from the ground she was. She screamed a "Yeah" and then a "I am a superhero!" as she accommodate her body to make superman reference. Lapis flew through a green forest that was the location where she needed to go. Sophie was surprised to see trees from the top since she only saw it on tv and videos. Then Aunt Lapis descended and she let Sophie in the ground. 

 

-Wait… Is this the place? I thought you said it was a super dangerous place, this place is like…. An 2 hours of walking- said Sophie. 

 

-Actually is 10,000 steps or 29,572 meters. But this is not the place where our adventure begins. Let me see- said aunt lapis looking around.

 

She began to walk around trying to remember something. Sophie followed her curios to where her aunt will take her. 

 

-If I recall correctly, it was located 3 yards away and…. 2 steps to the right…. Right...here!- she said walking a little more. 

 

She gave 13 steps and she stopped into a pile of mold and other things. Lapis summoned her wings and and use the water from it to clean the mold. Slowly something different began to show. It was a long plate made of a strange blue colored crystal. It was big, big enough have a base and another base over it. After aunt lapis cleaned enough, it was revealed that it was a teal, crystalline platforms which resemble the top half of a brilliant-cut diamond, that was the closest Sophie got to compare. 

 

-What is it?!- said Sophie surprised. 

 

-This are Warp Pads. We used to use it as a way to transport ourselves to other places. And where is the other side of this, is where we are going to go- said lapis walking to the pad. 

 

Sophie walked and got next to her. Lapis closed her eye and the warp pad began to emit a thin light. 

 

-So… Wh-Where we going?- asked Sophie 

 

-To the great north- replied aunt lapis. 

 

-To the great what?- said Sophie confused. 

 

Then she began to feel how her body become lighter and she started to float. A beam of light emerged from the warp pad and a column of light surrounded them. Aunt Lapis began to float too, but not like Sophie. Everything around her was just the light from the warp pad. She felt like nothing moved, but the lights inside the warp told her it was untrue. Sophie keep floating around, in time to time she was catch by lapis to avoid that she gets too close to the walls of light. After some minute they arrived to their destiny. The column of light revealed the top of a warp pad, lapis landed gracefully on it, while Sophie keep floating. After the column of light disappeared, Sophie fall into the ground landing on her face first. 

 

-Sophie!- screamed lapis when the little girl hit the warp pad. 

 

-He… HeHehe! Wooo!- screamed the little girl of joy. She never felt something like that before, but it felt funny. 

 

Then a burst of cold wind hit her. Sophie covered herself using her arms in reaction of the cold that entered her body. She looked around and saw that they were in a place full of snow. A "Brrrr" came from her mouth as she reacted to her surroundings. 

 

-S… ss-o thiiiii-this is the ggrreat nnnn-north?- she asked. 

 

-Indeed. We are near. Come along- said aunt lapis walking. 

 

Sophie remembered that she brought a coat with her. She immediately put her froggy backpack and took the coat from it and put it on her. The coat did protect her a little from the snow, yet she continued feeling a lot of cold. Sophie followed her aunt. She wondered how she wasn't affected by the freezing around her. "It must be a gem thing" she thought with envy as she tried to found reason. 

 

-So, aunt lapis? Where we going?- asked the girl. 

 

-Somewhere the gems used to visit. A…. Forgotten place- said lapis changing her enthusiastic voice to a one of yearning. 

 

Sophie walked silently next to her, she didn't knew what to say, but it was better if she stood silent. While they walked Sophie look around her and saw that some trees were scratched. But not the normal scratch from an axe, this where scratches from a claw. Sophie began to fear that something might be lurking around. 

 

-Aunt Lapis? Are you sure that we are alone?- said Sophie 

 

-Of course sweetie. None of your kind would dare to put a feet here. Is a cold and deserted land. Aside from a few animals- said lapis. 

 

-And from me- replied Sophie still looking around. 

 

From afar, something moved between the darkness that made some trees. The thing then vanished. Sophie calculated that she and her aunt walked almost a mile from the warp pad. Then a sudden wind hit them. Sophie covered with her hood of her coat to avoid the snow trying to enter to her eyes. She kept walking even when nothing could be seen in front of her, the wind was hard enough that she had to close here eyes to advance. Luckily her aunt hold her and both walked against the nature. Then, as quickly as the wind appeared it was gone. Her aunt finally spoke. 

 

-Sophie, you can now open your eyes-

 

Sophie obayed, when she opened her eyes she saw something amazing: a castle made out pure ice. The castle looked like a handle of a giant ice sword. The spikes around it made it look imposing. She wondered who did build such a thing in a remote as this one. 

 

-Ah. The ice palace. I'm surprised it still standing despite of the weather around here- said her aunt. 

 

-This is such a beautiful place- exclaimed Sophie. 

 

-Oh, you should have seen it in her glorious days- said lapis beginning to walk toward the castle 

 

-what you mean?- said Sophie confused. She followed her

 

-Back then this place was a beacon for those who were dedicated to research and predict- said lapis. 

 

-By who? Who did build this place?- asked Sophie. 

 

-Well, by us! Gems did build this place long ago- said lapis 

 

-Wow- Sophie admire. 

 

Both walked near the gate of the castle. It was already opened, except for a ice wall that covered the entrance. Lapis used all her powers to break the ice. Sophie and lapis manage to enter. Sophie was amazed but the paintings of the walls, the design of the columns and also the statues around. The statues represent some people or entities. The thing that outstand was that every statue had some type of marks that excels. There was one in special that had they same kind of carving in the right hand. Sophie took her glove and saw that it was similar to her gem in her hand, but the carving was different from her gem, her had a triangular shape in the center while the one of the statue had a pentagonal shape in the center. Also the statue was kind of tall and held a kind of axe with a strange marks on it. 

 

-Where they all gems?- asked Sophie. 

 

-That's right. All this statues represented a gem in the past- said lapis. 

 

-What happened? I mean why is this all deserted?- asked Sophie looking paintings in the walls. 

 

-This place was… Abandoned… After that happened- said lapis in a sad tune. 

 

-But what happened? I mean I'm a gem, half gem… I Should know- exclaimed Sophie. 

 

-I...rather not to tell you…- said lapis crossing her arms. 

 

Sophie did felt that she touched a bad memory that her aunt tried to hide. She wanted to know more about the gems, since she and her aunt seems to be the last of their kind. Maybe that's the reason she didn't want to talk about it. And now that her mother is gone lapis may suffer from being alone. Sophie began to think about anything that will might cheer her up, but once they arrive home. Sophie keep walking a little bit around while her aunt seem to try to find something, she asked what she was looking around, but her aunt just told her to keep her eyes open for something that feel weird, that's something hard to do since she was surrounded for thing that she didn't knew about. 

 

While Sophie reach a wall, she noticed something on it. It was something deep carved. Not the usual lines that were painted on the walls, this one was more rustic, and it were lines that resemble a toothpicks. This one in particular was a straight line "|" and next to it was a kind of rectangular with a spikes on the borders forming an "M". Sophie was intrigued what did the marking means, but something of it sounded familiar. She then hear that her aunt was calling her. 

 

-Coming!- she said hearing the call. 

 

Sophie ran taking care that she didn't fall to the ground because if the iced floor. She manage to reach her. Her aunt was looking at one of the statues with a lot of determination. If Sophie didn't knew that the statues were gems, she would have swear that that statue was a skeleton using a sweater. Lapis moved the statue. And behind it it was revealed a stairways that lead underground. 

 

-a secret entrance!- whispered Sophie. 

 

-Well, all set. Behind this is something that will help you out- said lapis. 

 

Before both girls entered, Sophie noticed that there was another pair of carved marks behind that statue that was moved. She turned around and she looked sideways a shadow that moved quickly. 

 

-Aunt Lapis, are you sure this place was fully abandoned?- asked Sophie. 

 

-Of course, why you ask?- said lapis. 

 

Then, they both heard a big noise coming from somewhere. Sophie couldn't find the source of that noise, the echo made that the sound came from every direction. Even so, what kind of thing would make such a sound? She asked. Lapis seem to look around in every place trying to identify the source of that sound. And then, the sound ended. Sophie was kind of scared, while lapis was in maximum alert. 

 

-What was that?- asked Sophie 

 

-I don't know, but we muy be careful- said her aunt. 

 

Lapis tried to generate her wings, but due to the cold of the place she only manage to form water around her hands. Sophie stood behind her worried. Then, a sound of footsteps were heard. They sound that it was moving at full speed, and also toward them. Then Sophie saw in the distance, in direction to the door, that something was moving. That something hit the door of the palace and destroyed the wall of ice behind it. It was a beast really tall, a horse-like creature made out ice; the head was like of a bull skull as a mask. The beast seem to have something shaped like thing that came from the chest of it. The beast charged against Sophie and Lapis. Lapis screamed that Sophie must stand behind her, then she jumped to hit the creature. But she was hit by one of the horns that the beast had. The force of the impact manage to send lapis to the other side of the hall. 

 

-Aunt Lapis!- cried the little girl. 

 

Then she saw that the beast was standing in front of her. She didn't knew what to do, her aunt was knocked down, and she didn't have the power enough to fight that thing, she was scared. The beast was ready to charge again. Sophie closed her eyes and tried to do whatever she felt to make the beast go. From her hands some rays emerged and hit the ground, from the ground a wall of ice emerged. The beast crashed against the wall making it fall, but at the same time Sophie was pushed to one of the holes that was on the floor. Sophie slide far underground. She was sliding fast, into a unknown terrain. Sophie was scared, but she concentrated on landing into whatever was beyond that dark tunnel. Finally she saw ground on the other side. Sophie fall into that ground, hitting her arm in the process. 

 

-Auch!- she exclaimed reacting from the hit. 

 

Sophie stood up immediately, she looked around to find out she was in some kind of chamber, there was some painting like the ones in the hall. But this was different, it showed like a fight. Sophie moved again to where she fall from. She tried to call for her aunt, but no answer was given. 

 

-Ugh. What do I do now? I'm lost and that thing is attacking my aunt- she said to herself. 

 

Then Sophie saw that there was some stair exiting that chamber. She thought that those stairs will lead outside and she could reach her aunt to help her. 

 

-Now the only way is forward. I hope- she said. 

 

She took her froggy bag that fall with her through that tunnel and began to walk. Sophie continued walking from the chamber where she was to a hallway decorated with other statues. She had the feeling that the statues represent something, a story perhaps? She couldn't know since she didn't understand the language or symbols painted in the wall. What she noticed was there was more of that strange carved marking in the walls. It was really different from the ones who were painted. That mean that there where someone or something else around. As Sophie walked she stumbleupon something that gave her the clue. It was a medal with a wolf designed on it. She looked around and saw that that medal didn't belong to the statues, nor the paintings. So where would that thing come from? 

 

As she walked more she saw that there was a handle of what looked like a dagger. A really old dagger. Something told her that the treasures she was finding meant a kind of bad augury. As she walked, she finally reached reached what she feared the most. Upon putting her feet to the next room, she heard the cracking sound under her feet. She lifted it up and saw that was some kind of white dust. She looked closer and saw that next to her was skeleton. Sophie freaked out upon encountering it. At least the skeleton didn't began to move as she saw in some movies. She analyze the a bit closer the skeleton, something told her that she knew it. She kept walking and finally reached the main underground chamber. Upon reaching it she realized this was not only a ice castle, it was a tomb. Skeletons where everywhere, and also decorated with all ornaments and round shield, swords and helmets. Sophie finally understood from who the skeletons where. 

 

-Vikings- she whispered after realizing it. 

 

"So the marks upstairs, they were not normal marks. Those were runes. But how did they manage to get here? And… Where they were looking for?" she thought. 

 

Sophie got closer to one of the skeleton that had the arm holding something under it. Sophie carefully moved the skeleton arm and revealed that it was a book under it. Or what it looked like a book. 

 

-I'm sorry Mr skeleton- she said taking the book. 

 

Sophie cleaned the book and opened it, under the pages where written in old Islandian. She looked at the pages and saw also some drawings on it, but one in specific that symbolized the creature her and lapis fought. 

 

-So you hide here…. oh no- she exclaimed. 

 

Then Sophie noticed a little light coming from a pile of skeletons. She saw the skeleton and thought that it was the army that tried to discover this land. She moved closer to the pile of bones and saw between then a thin light. She moved the skeletons carefully to know which one belonged to who, and finally reached the source of the light: It was a harpoon. But this harpoon was different, to different that it didn't had the marking that the Vikings will give to their weapons. This marks where the same as the ones painted in the walls. The shining was to beautiful that gave Sophie calm. And not only that, she noticed that her gem in her hand began to shine too.

 

She had a theory but she wanted to prove it. She stood up and moved away from the pile of bones, face the hallway and moved the harpoon with great force upside down. Suddenly a wind from the harpoon emerged and flow away whatever was in its way, and leaving more ice whenever the wind passed. 

 

-Wowowhoa- she said amazed. Now she had a way to fight that beast and defend her aunt. 

 

Then the door behind her began to move abruptly. It seems like someone of something wanted to enter. Sophie stood nervous, but she got the courage enough to adopt a defensive position holding the harpoon as a spear. She was ready, she must fight, she must survive. The door finally opened and Sophie was ready to attack, but she didn't. A figure entered and it was none other then her aunt. 

 

-Aunt Lapis!- the girl screamed hugging her aunt almost crying. 

 

-Sophie!- Lapis said hugging her back. 

 

Both took a time until they finally separated. Lapis put her hand on Sophie face to cheek if she was okay. 

 

-Are you fine? How did you survived?- asked lapis. 

 

-I fall into a pit hole and slide to here. And you? How did you manage to get out of that fight?!- asked Sophie. 

 

-I??? Oh well, I manage to hit that beast with enough force to make it flee- said lapis. 

 

-I'm so glad that you're fine- said Sophie. 

 

-me too- replied Lapis. Then she saw the pile of bones behind Sophie. 

 

-Oh my stars. What happened?- asked lapis. 

 

-Oh? Those?- replied Sophie looking at the skeletons -They where old Vikings that were trapped inside of the caste- 

 

-Strange, this place was supposed to be abandoned, specially for your kind- said lapis 

 

-Is not that they had a lot of options. Apparently that beast corner them inside. Also, they seem to find this- said Sophie giving the harpoon to lapis. 

 

-Sophie, you find it!- said lapis amazed

 

-Did I?- replied Sophie confused. 

 

-Of course. This was a weapon designed to be held by a gem, it was specially made for your mother- said lapis returning the harpoon to Sophie. 

 

-it was?- said Sophie holding the harpoon. 

 

-Of course, and now, it belongs to you- said lapis. 

 

Sophie was so happy now. Not only her aunt survived the fury of that beats, she now has an artifact that belonged to her mother. Sophie hugged the harpoon saying a thanks to her aunt. Immediately the harpoon began to emit a potent light from it, then it was shoot into the roof of the chamber. 

 

-Watch out!- said her aunt covering

 

Sophie did it too. The beam of light ricochet around the hall until it hit the roof once again. The ice of the roof fractured and fall blowing a lot of dust and ice sparkles around them. Finally the rumble stopped. Lapis and Sophie looked around to see if everything was fine. 

 

-Are you okay?- asked aunt lapis. 

 

Sophie nodded 

 

-OK, let's agree to not get too excited around it- she said smiling. 

 

Sophie chuchle a little. 

 

Lapis stood up and analyze the damage. She was amazed about the power that the harpoon manage to expel. She had two theories, either the harpoon accumulated a lot of energy in this thousands of years hidden, or Sophie somehow manage to canalize her ice power and launch it through the harpoon. Whatever the reason she was so proud. Lapis looked at the ceiling for a moment while Sophie analyze the harpoon. Then lapis let out a surprise gasp. 

 

-It can't be!- she said 

 

Sophie look at the roof and saw that there was someone trapped within the ice. Whoever that is was not a Viking. Not even the skeleton of one, this one had a humanoid structure. For what she could see the skin of that entity was brown, it had a long hair of the same color. It was big and was of thick build. Her nose was not too long but not too short. Her vestiment consisted of long dress that went to her waist. Also it had some short pants and finally two stars on each sleeves. 

 

-Who is she?- asked Sophie. 

 

Aunt Lapis couldn't talk, she covered her mouth, and from her eyes tears began to form. Whoever it is it was so important to lapis. 

 

-Aunt Lapis! What do we do?- said the little girl who manage to snap out her aunt of her thoughts. 

 

-We must free her. Sophie give me the harpoon- she said. 

 

Sophie took the harpoon and give it to her aunt. Lapis manage to make some tiny water wing with the little of water that was around. She flew at full speed to where the entity was trapped. Then lapis raised the harpoon into the air. 

 

-Please come back!- she screamed hitting the floor with the harpoon. 

 

The force applied was enough to dig the harpoon into the ice. Then a crack began to form from the point of impact of the harpoon. As the ice began to crack around the entity, Sophie saw that the fingers of it began to move. Lapis expression changed from one of worried to one of happiness. The ice began to crack even more. Lapis helped the process by digging again the harpoon in one of the cracks. That was enough to make the ice almost easy enough to take it out. But then the entity opened the eyes. The eyes where white and had no pupils. A big amount of heat surrounded the entity and it manage to break the ice around it. An explosion of vapor occurred. Both lapis and the entity fall into the ground. 

 

-Aunt Lapis!- Sophie called approaching to her. 

 

Lapis stood up groaning from the crash. 

 

-I'm fine- she said. 

 

Then both girls heard another groan coming from a pile of ice. Sophie saw that some of the ice was moved and the entity of the floor stood up. 

 

-Ugh… My head- said the entity. 

 

She turned around trying to understand where she was. Then she looked at Sophie and lapis.. The entity took a step back as a reaction of surprising. 

 

-La…. Lapis?- asked the entity 

 

-Welcome back…. Amber- responded aunt lapis smiling. Sophie noticed that she had some tears in her eyes. Both had tears. 

 

And Sophie only began to wonder… Who was that Amber. 


End file.
